<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Curtain Call by BiscuitJams</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25575598">Curtain Call</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiscuitJams/pseuds/BiscuitJams'>BiscuitJams</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dead by Daylight (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy setting, Gen, Kidnapping, check notes for additional info, kingfield if you squint but you have to squint REALLY hard.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:07:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,738</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25575598</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiscuitJams/pseuds/BiscuitJams</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>David finds himself in a less than ideal situation away from his party and alone with a clown. Kate gravely explains to his fellow adventurers, Meg and Feng, of the trouble he’d gone and gotten himself into. Kenneth is excited about the joy that’s soon to come.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Curtain Call</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is the only part of this as of now because i was planning out my fantasy au and got carried away writing this :’) it’s a single excerpt but hopefully i’ll be able to wrap things up and start posting some more about it eventually. i’m very excited for it, so if you’d like to know more or ask some questions, feel free! enjoy what’s here for now.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Meg turned the corner, she was horrified to find that the caravan was gone.</p><p>“But… but it was… it was here just earlier…” she stammered. Kate’s fists balled at her sides.</p><p>“That means we were late…,” she muttered. She looked up, eyes hardened. “but it can’t be too late just yet, girls. There’s still time.”</p><p>After a tentative pause, Feng finally brought herself to ask the question that had been bothering her since Kate first showed signs of her alarm. “Miss Dens— no, Kate. Just, who exactly was <em> in </em> that caravan? Why is this so bad?”</p><p>Kate gazed at her before she drew in a deep breath.</p><p>“There’s this rumor,” she started. “The people who know him like to call him a <em> parasite. </em>”</p><p>David’s lids were heavy when he tried to open his eyes. With the strength he could, he forced them apart. They still flickered as if refusing to stay that way, but if the exhaustion he was feeling was persistent, he was even more so.</p><p>Through his pounding head, he could hear someone’s groan. He realized after a few moments that it was coming from him.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>“He used to be part of a circus of his own, really. That was until they found out about the terrible, terrible things he’d do.”</em> </strong>
</p><p>With heavy strains of difficulty, David lifted his chin from where it was dug into his chest. He wasn’t pleased to find that it was sticky with saliva. His neck was killing him, but the pressure on his shoulders and body were killing him more. He squinted when he noticed a blurred blob of maroon standing in front of him.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>“He had caught a girl, but thank the Heavens, she managed to escape. His old circus said she worked out of those ropes of hers while he was sleepin’ and ran out screamin’ at the top of her lungs. When he woke back up and heard them poundin’ on the door of his caravan, he turned tail and took off. Disappeared right into the night.”</em> </strong>
</p><p>With bleary eyes, David could make out… a man. A large man’s back that was turned to him. He was wearing a colorful suit, bright pink with what seemed to be yellow accents. David thought hard, trying to remember what happened that had brought him here. Where was he? Who was this guy? Why did he feel… so… <em> tired </em>?</p><p>
  <strong> <em>“Everyone thought it was over after that, and maybe officially, it was. But there’ve been other cases. Carnival goers tellin’ tales of a delightful clown with a charmin’ little wagon of his own.”</em> </strong>
</p><p>The man suddenly looked back at him. David’s muscles struggled to grimace when he saw his oily face slathered with paint. White skin, reddened nose, redder lips surrounded by blue. Worse still, though, was his eyes.</p><p>They shined black.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>“What they didn’t know ‘til their friend was already long gone was he wasn’t quite as lovely as he seemed. They’d say he’d gone and get one of them closer, get them inside his caravan. None’a them would suspect a thing, only wait for them to come back later with a silly story to tell. But that wouldn’t happen. Instead, he’d be long gone before anyone noticed they were well and truly missin’.”</em> </strong>
</p><p>Black eyes… black eyes… what had black eyes?</p><p>“You’re awake!” the man laughed, turning around fully. He was fat and his neck flaunted several folds. His voice was guttural and slurred. “Don’t mind me, I was just tendin’ to my potions.”</p><p>Black eyes. <em> Fuck, </em> he couldn’t remember!</p><p>“You haven’t noticed yet. I haven’t tied you up.”</p><p>David blinked sluggishly before slowly looking down at himself. He was right. There weren’t any ropes. Why did he feel so… so heavily <em> restrained </em> though?</p><p>“Just about all my other toys did. They’d usually have tried to get up by now. I guess you’re just a little slower than they are.” the man giggled.</p><p>Anger flaring, David leapt forward with a roar. He was stunned when all that came out was a pathetic growl as he toppled to the floor.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>“I don’t know what he’d do to ‘em after that, but I’ve heard stories of the times before he was caught in the act. Torture, missin’ arms and legs, cuts all over bodies… but there’s one other thing. One thing I find to be far worse.”</em> </strong>
</p><p>David tried to fight as the clown strung him back up onto the chair and tied him up. He really did. In spite of all his efforts, though, all he managed was a measly little tap with a fist that could barely even be considered a fist. The clown laughed at that as he secured his bindings.</p><p>“I really got so lucky!” he said happily. “I thought I’d need to go through all the work I usually do coming here. Get myself all prettied up with some new makeup, a new costume. It’s a lot just to nab one of you, you know. But <em> then, </em> ” he grinned. “You came along, lettin’ yourself <em> right </em> into my humble abode! Too lucky, I’m tellin’ you! Made yourself a real <em> easy target. </em>”</p><p>“<em> Fffhuck you! </em>” David tried to shout, offended at the implication that he was an ‘easy target.’ It only came out in stilted moans. The clown smiled knowingly down at him and stroked his hair.</p><p>“It was quite rude if I do say so myself,” he continued. “You were struttin’ in like you owned the place. I usually like to treat my guests with some courtesy, some manners, but,” His smile dropped as he leaned in. “I think I might need to <em> hurt you </em> for that.”</p><p>Sweat started sliding down David’s back.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>“The people that know about him, they know he does horrible things. That’s already clear. But some think he might push his victims to the very limits before he gets what’s most important to him.”</em> </strong>
</p><p>“I mean, more than I <em> usually </em> do. Name’s Kenneth, by the way,” he said once he leaned back. “not that it’ll matter. You’ll be long gone before it does. Yours is… Dayven? Davie? No, David! That’s what your friends were callin’ you while you were makin’ your way over here.”</p><p>David’s fear was replaced with another flare of rage. This fucker thought his name was <em> Dayven? </em> He tried in vain to struggle against his restraints, but just like everything else he’d attempted, he produced no meaningful results. “ <em> Fuck! </em>” he yelled.</p><p>Well, at least <em> that </em> still worked.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>“For every body that’s found, there’ll be a finger missing. I don’t know just what he might do with them, but…”</em> </strong>
</p><p>With his new push of motivation, David proceeded to start cursing out the clown. Much to his frustration, however, he could still barely even put together his words. His tongue flopped about uselessly in his mouth, his lips moving without any real meaning. Seeing this, the clown turned, took something from his stand, and held it up to David’s eyes.</p><p>“If you’re wondering why you’re havin’ such a hard, time, it’s because of this.” he rumbled. Through the haze, David could make out shaky letters that spelled ‘Delirium.’ What did delirium mean again? What did it sound like? It sounded like a word he knew…</p><p>As he tried to remember, the clown grinned again. “The contents of this sweet thing?” he said. “They render you useless! Barely functional! Can’t do nothin’. Can’t run, can’t scream, can’t speak, can’t even get up on your own two feet. That leaves you <em> entirely at my mercy. </em>”</p><p>With that, the clown laughed and pat David’s cheek with a greasy hand. Even disgusted, he could barely bring himself to bite him. He laughed again seeing his feeble nibble before taking David’s fingers in his.</p><p>“A sturdy set you seem to have…,” he mused. “Thick. Strong. Calluses.  Seems there’s bruises on these here knuckles, too. I think I’d like the one with the purplest ones.”</p><p>What the fuck did he mean by that?</p><p>David received his answer when the clown reached for his side and held up a ring of keys. Only… they weren’t keys.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>“Some people believe he keeps that finger as a little keepsake. For the memories. I’m one of those people.”</em> </strong>
</p><p>David stared up in silent horror at the ring of fingers dangling in front of him. They smelled strongly of rot, dripping with blood and gnarled with time. Satisfied with his reaction, the clown put them back in their place before turning and thudding back to the front.</p><p>“We’ve been moving for a while now. Need to be somewhere safe before I start having my fun.” he paused, standing in the open doorway. “I’ll hope you got in some good last words with those friends of yours. ‘Specially the one with the glasses. You seemed close. A shame he couldn’t be here instead.”</p><p>The clown’s black eyes gleamed before he threw his head back with a final laugh and slammed the door shut behind him.</p><p>David’s blood ran cold when he saw the smoke. He finally remembered what black eyes meant.</p><p>“How do you even know all of this?” Feng frowned. Meg stood next to her, frozen in fear. Feng didn’t want to show that she felt the same way. “This is… this is <em> crazy. </em> Our party has dealt with so many corruptions so far, but we haven’t run into any <em> serial killers. </em>”</p><p>“Corruptions?” Kate replied, eyebrows drawing together. “If you’re going to be fightin’ corruptions, I’m happy to swing by. You’ll need all the extra help you can get for this fella.”</p><p>“He’s <em> corrupted? </em>” Meg asked, agog. “Wait, why would we need your help?”</p><p>“And you didn’t answer my question yet,” Feng pressed. “How do you <em> know </em> all this?”</p><p>Kate laughed. It lacked the joy it was so full of earlier. “Well, on top of my guest appearance,” she said, unstrapping her guitar. The two women stared in shock as right before their eyes, she pulled it in two and produced a hefty sword and shield. “I’m here on some special business. I’m a mercenary, and I’ve been hired to find him here and take him down.”’</p><p>It was right then that Meg noticed something in the spot the caravan used to be. In the sand, there were grooves… deliberate, smooth. Straight and then curving.</p><p>Kate and Feng followed her gaze. “Wheel tracks,” she breathed.</p><p>“Let’s get moving, girls.” said Kate, forging ahead. Meg and Feng peered at each other before following suit.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>oh yeah also, the whole ‘what do black eyes’ mean thing, it just means someone is corrupted lmao. there’s a lot more to it but to keep it basic, it means they’re under the influence of the entity and absolutely boosted up by it as well. i’m likely to take this down once i get to posting the actual series, but hopefully you enjoy what’s here for now! tell me what u think if u would like, comments really do keep me going. i’m also on twitter and tumblr @biscuitjams so hmu there if u want</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>